


[Fanart] Respite

by DraejonSoul



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Flynn whump, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump Aftermath, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul
Summary: There are times protectors need a safe space to rest their weary head.





	[Fanart] Respite

[ ](http://fav.me/dd9gejz)

 


End file.
